The House of Lannister and Greyjoy
by EricaW9
Summary: OC x cannon! Don't like don't read! What happens when a young Greyjoy falls for a Lannister, and a young Lannister falls for a Greyjoy? This is where you'll find that out! Please enjoy, and critiques are welcome as long as they are not harsh! Thank you!
1. Erica

"Father!"

"Run child! To the ships!"

"No Father! I won't . . ." Blood splattered over the young girl. "Father . . ." Her eyes went wide and filled with tears, and she ran, but not to the ships. She ran as fast as she could through the war. Seven at the time, she was very agile as she ran past and dodged fallen and falling bodies. She ran and ran and ran.

Winterfell, fifteen years later.

She approached the castle, checked to see if any one had spotted her thus far, and she was safe. She had snuck into the castle plenty a time before, but she always knew to check. She started climbing the wall of the grand palace. The vines she held to were cold but the wall it's self was hot; the castle walls were always hot.

She climbed the wall with ease and no trouble until she got to the top. She looked down and saw a female guard standing there. "Halt!" She cried.

"Whatever for?" The climber replied.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Climbing."

"More like sneaking."

"Ah, that is for me to know, and for you to . . ." She felt a grasp around her forearm.

"I believe we have found out." A young man's voice spoke from above her. She looked up and there was young Lord Stark. "Sammy, come up here for a moment, please." He yanked the climber girl up with ease, she wasn't as wispy as you might think, but Robb was just that strong for his age, fourteen, but of course the climber girl helped pull herself up when she caught a grasp of the edge of the wall with her free hand. Robb held her there until the lady guard he called Sammy approached them.

"Yes Robb?" She asked.

"Take this girl under your wing. Make sure she is not out of sight, and that she does not steal from this palace again."

"Alright, it'll be my pleasure." Robb shoved the climber girl at Sammy. Sammy clutched onto her shoulders and smiled at the woman. "Come, let us get you dressed and ready, we have a feast to prepare for, the King is coming to Winterfell."

"The . . . The King!?" The climber girl started as Sammy dragged her away from the Young Lord. "The Hells be upon him . . . I found my friend direwolf dead by the antler of a Stag."

"I do not like the King much myself, or the Queen. But never mind that, I trust you know how to use a sword . . . um . . ."

"Erica Webb."

"Erica, a very nice name. I'm Samantha Sprik, but please call me Sammy, I prefer it that way." Erica nodded in reply to the red haired guard.

"I do know how to use a sword. Oh, Sammy, do you know of any direwolf pups? She had some, but when i arrived all seven were gone."

"Why yes! There are two females left; the Stark children had taken the other five, the three males and two of the females. One of the left over girls has taken a liking to me, the other one is very distant, would you like to see them?" Sammy quickly dropped the subject of sword fighting.

"Indeed, I would." Sammy led Erica off then to the stables where the two young direwolf pups stayed. Upon arriving there was a grey furred one and a black furred one. The black furred pup ran up to Erica instantly, knowing her right off the spot. "This must be the one who is weary of you."

"Yes, but she knows you, so of course she is calm around you and is less tense." As Sammy spoke the grey pup went up to her and nuzzled her leg. "Hello there Aerin."

"Aerin? What a precious name, I think I shall name this one . . . Ne."

"Ne is just as precious." Sammy smiled. "Now, let us be on our way to prepare for the King's coming."

"Yes."

Everything was prepared and Erica and Sammy we're waiting in their guard uniforms, half plates with short swords at their waists. Erica had a plan, but she had to wait for the right time to put it into action. The women watched as King Robert led his men, and then stop at Ned Stark. They shared a conversation and then Ned started leading the King into the crypts.

Erica glanced at the knights, and seeing they were not moving, went to go follow them, her short sword out and ready to strike the King dead, when her wrist was grabbed. She grunted and whirled around. A blonde man with green eyes held her gaze and wrist. "King Slayer . . ." She mumbled.

The blonde sighed. "And here I was hoping to avoid having to take care of dirty work. We do not come here to harm."

"A stag killed my direwolf friend."

"And? You are obviously no direwolf. You have the face of a great sea beast." He let go of her wrist, and grabbed her face by the chin and turned it side to side studying her. Taking her in. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"No." She stated bluntly. "Now let go of me!"

"You won't attack the King again?"

"No." He let go of her.

"What's your name guard?"

"Manners are to tell your name first, Ser."

"Jaime Lannister, but you knew that."

"Erica Webb."

That following night the party was grand, and everyone was feasting and drinking. The Queen, Cersei, sat with King Robert. Jaime Lannister sat beside the queen, and beside him another girl, younger, nineteen about, with the same blonde hair and green eyes. This was Young Lady Irika Lannister. The Baratheon children sat below with the Stark children, except for Jon. Erica noticed that both sets were missing one person, the Lannister siblings were missing Tyrion and the Stark children were missing Jon.

She felt bad for the bastards. In a bar wench's dress, she served the royal family and as she reached to Jaime, she smiled. "My apologies for how I acted before, Ser. If it would mean anything to you, I'd like to see you in my quarters tonight."


	2. Irika

_ Did that bar wench really ask Jaime to go to her quarters later tonight?_ Irika thought harshly, and as she was going to speak, the Queen did before her.

"I already have one lecher of a brother, I do not need another one." Her tongue was sharp and her voice harsh.

"It seems the Queen does not like us speaking, Ser Lannister, perhaps, meeting in my quarters will be best." Erica spoke seductively. This made both Irika and Cersei fill with rage, but they said nothing, and as Erica left, Irika huffed.

"You can't be serious brother, a bar wench? You can do so much better."

"Ah, I must keep an eye on this one, dear sister, she is a feisty one from what I can tell."

"But . . . But . . ."

"Now Irika, we've taught you not to stutter, say what you mean to." Cersei scolded the young blonde. Irika looked away, and just glared. She glared at the room, the banners, the people, her plate, and especially Erica and Sammy. They were having a merry time even after Erica just did what she did, disgracing the young Lady Irika and the Queen Cersei.

The next day Irika was out and about, looking for the bar wench to help pack her things, for they left in the morrow. She overheard some talking.

"I almost had him last night, but alas he was to quick, he asked me to go to King's Landing with him."

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course, the closer I can get to the King the better."

"Well, you can't get any closer than King's Landing I suppose." It was Sammy and the other, Erica. Irika was outraged. _He asked her to go to King's Landing with us!?_ She started over.

"A bar wench like yourself? What have you got to do in King's Landing with us?" She sneered.

"Why . . . young Lady of the House of Lannister, I have been asked to come by Ser Jaime, your brother." Erica said in her defense.

"Exactly." Sammy supported her and nodded.

"He is fool . . . Bringing along dead weight . . ." She paused, studied Erica over and glared. "The Gods know you have much of it." She walked off. She could hear the series of dumbfounded grunts Erica gave and just rolled her eyes, she headed to the court.

Irika stood up straight to try and impress the men, she was of course, of age and not yet married, a disgrace in this time. She found the men in Winterfell very attractive, but she had yet to catch the eye of any of them. Sighing, she gave up hope and let herself slouch, let herself relax for once, and then he walked up to her.

"Need any help packing Milady?"

She looked up and saw a dark haired boy standing before her. She hesitated for a seconds moment but nodded. "Yes, the bar wench was supposed to help me, but she's probably off doing the Gods know what, so I wouldn't mind the help." The boy nodded to her and started helping with her bags and trunks.

"So I take you don't like it here Milady?" he asked, a frown playing around his lips.

"Oh, the weather is beautiful, it's just some of the people I haven't taken a liking to." She explained to him. The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Such as who?"

"For instance, that one girl, who works in the castle, Erica, how she seduced Jaime in front of the Queen and I was downright wrong of her, then there's Samantha, she flaunts that she does not like the Queen or I, though she does not say it. Then there are a few here and there but they are minuscule."

"For someone who doesn't like them, you sure took it out of your way to remember their names."

"One does not leave without getting their enemies names, it is common sense."

"I suppose so, but I can tell you Sammy's full of herself, always has been, I don't know Erica well enough to say anything about her though."

"Well, she puts herself out there." Irika sneered finally, looking down, noticing her fists were clenched, and how unlady like that was. She quickly relaxed her hands before the boy noticed.

"I noticed last night at the party." The boy said. A smile formed upon Irika face.

"I'm glad it was not only the Queen and I who noticed . . . You're very handsome . . . Um . . . Pardon me, I didn't catch your name." She blushed and looked away shyly, feeling very stupid. The boy chuckled and smiled at her.

"Theon Greyjoy." Irika blinked.

"Greyjoy, yes, I have heard that name before. It is an honor to meet you Theon."

"As it is you Lady Irika." He said but blinked fast as she held her hand up to him. She lowered it and smiled at him.

"Please, it's just Irika to you."

There was a nice silence between the two. The birds chirped and everything seemed wonderful, but what if Theon found out about her secret? He wouldn't. There was no way he would. But she still feared.

"Will you be coming to King's Landing with us, Theon?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not." He said sadly.

"Will you be staying here then?"

"I will."

"Then what do you wish me to do? Write to you, or stay here?" Irika looked up at him. Their eyes locked.

"I'd like you to stay of course, but I know you cannot. Your father wouldn't allow it." He said solemnly and he broke the gaze and went back to Irika's packing. Irika tighten her lip into a tight line, she was of age, she could do as she pleased! How dare he make it seem like she is under her father's control!?

"And who is to say I cannot? I can do as I please, I have no important ties to King's Landing, Cersei is Queen, Jaime a knight, and Tyrion won't be going home either."

"But he will be returning after seeing the wall . . . besides you really shouldn't leave your father, he is family." Theon protested strongly.

"My father . . . Theon the thing about my father is . . ."

A woman ran into the court, screaming that Bran had fallen from the tower.


	3. Bran Has Fallen

"What? Bran!? No!" Sammy cried. Erica had been there long enough and talked to the children to know that Bran would never fall, never. Erica ran over to the panicked woman.

"Where did he fall from? Which tower woman!?" She shook the small and fragile wench. The woman pointed to a tower with one window in it, high, high above the ground. Erica nodded. "Sammy you go check on Bran, I'll be right back." And she took off.

She got to the base of the tower and climbed into a tree, to get a better grasp of the tower wall. She started to climb, hauling herself on the vines, up and up and up. She dared not look down for she was scared of heights. As she was about to grab onto the window ledge she heard hushed voices. She stayed where she was and listened.

"And if the boy is now dead? What if we are caught?" A male voice said. She heard a woman scoff.

"You were the one who did it brother, not I, I would not be punished for killing the Stark boy, and you know it."

"You wouldn't care if I get killed, Cersei?"

" . . . Oh, you know that is not true, I love you dear Jaime." Erica gasped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and as she was going to climb down she was grabbed. Being brought up by a strong hand, she tumbled into the room, to see the Queen and Ser Jaime themselves. "Kill her!" The Queen screamed.

Erica looked up at the two in fear and disbelief. "No, don't!"

"And why not? You clearly heard us! You would tell the King, not that anyone would believe you, but why take the risk? What are you waiting for Jaime! Kill her!"

"I heard you the first time sister. But I think we can let her off this one time. She's coming to King's Landing with us, and she will spend, every waking and sleeping moment with me, or she will be killed by my blade."

"What . . .?" The climber girl said under her breathe. He was truly evil. Sure she tried to kill him after sleeping with him, but that was nothing against him, she just wanted to get to the King without any interruption, then again, this was nothing against her, it was to protect Cersei's name. Erica was pulled to her feet by Jaime and he dusted her off. Cersei had already left the room. She couldn't believe what was happening, she only wanted to find out who the culprit was and that was all, but she found out more than she intended. The twin Lannister's shared a relationship.

She met with Sammy a few hours after the encounter. Erica didn't have to put on much of a front to show she was upset. "Anything?" Sammy asked. Erica shook her head no.

"Nothing. He was pushed though, there were signs of it, but, if only I were faster, I might have been able to catch whoever it was that did it." Sammy sighed at her.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Bran, he is alive, but unconscious. Lady Catelyn is most devastated and won't leave his side."

"I don't blame her. I would be too if it were my son."

"Right, of course."

Erica now sighed herself. "Well, everyone leaves in the morrow, I have to go pack my things." _And get ready for the Hells._ She thought sadly. Erica went to leave but before she could the Young Lady Irika walked up with Theon at her side.

"The boy . . . Will he be alright?" A worried looked played across her face. She was sencere. "I would hate to see anyone of the Stark family be hurt beyond repair."

"We do not know yet, he is alive, but unconscious." Sammy spoke up.

"Oh dear, well, I will keep an eye on him with Lady Catelyn, for I will not be returning to King's Landing." She looked at Theon and gave him a playful angry look. "And not a word out of you Greyjoy, I have made up my mind." She then chuckled. "Theon, I hate to ask this of you, but please unpack my things for me, I need to speak to my brother and sister about me staying here." Theon nodded and started off to unpack the young Lady's things.


End file.
